


Itsy Bitsy Vampy

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Cute Kids, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Just two soft smol vampires interacting, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kids Exo, M/M, No Smut, Soft Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Vampire Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Halloween is much sweeter this year, according to little vampire Jonginnie.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 47
Kudos: 112





	Itsy Bitsy Vampy

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special drabble! Wrote this for fun, so hope you guys enjoy it!

“You sure you don’t need your gummies?” Mrs. Kim says to his youngest son as she fixes his little red robe. It’s the trick-or-treat night and the little vampire is stoked.

“No mama, thank you. It doesn’t hurt that much tonight!” Jongin, the 8-year-old, said enthusiastically as he opens and closes his mouth, bearing his teeth.

It’s been a tough week for Little Jonginnie who has just started teething. His little fangs are growing out and the process is painful. He even skipped school for a couple of days because of the high fever and headache. He needs to bite his pig-skin gummies to soothe the ache and ask his mama to hug him to sleep. Young vampires like Jongin needs to get through this tough process every year, for one week each, before their maturity peaks at the age of 21. Which by then, they would stop aging and their fangs will be fully grown. But since it’s Halloween night tonight, Jongin did his best to convince his parents that he’s a big boy now and he can handle the pain.

“Sweets Bucket?”

“Check.” Jongin says as he raised his pumpkin-shaped plastic bucket.

“Bottled Blood?”  
  


“Check.” He showed his mum his little drinking tumbler.

“And what time do you have to be home, Mr. Jonginnie?” Mr. Kim asks as he comes down the stairs.

  
“8pm sharp, as sharp as Papa’s fangs!’ Jonginnie grins as his dad ruffles his hair.

Mrs. Kim sends Jongin out with a kiss as the other kids around the neighborhood also come out of their houses to celebrate Halloween.

Mrs. Zhang from the zombie family smiles and waves lazily at them. Jongin can see Yixing sleepily walks with his empty bucket towards their suburban roadway. The Byun's looks like they got a head start since their hyper fox-hybrid son, Baekhyun, is already walking out of the Demon Oh’s house along with Sehun.

Jongin skips excitedly to meet his friends in the middle. He points at Yixing’s outfit. The other kid, who is still walking slowly to the small crowd, is wearing a white shirt and black slack complete with a normal tie and lanyard around his neck.

“What are you going as, hyung?” Jonginnie said as he tugs at the other’s sleeve.

  
“I’m a boring office worker ..” the other responds with a slow chuckle while the other laughs.

“That’s so scary! What are you going as, Jonginnie?” Baekhyun, who dressed up as a strawberry asks.

  
“I’m a vampire!” Jongin hides his face with his robe and hisses playfully.

“ha ha very original. Never been done before.” Sehun, who dressed as Red Crayola, said with a mocking tone that earns a shoulder bump from Baekhyun.

“Stop being mean, Hunnie.” The fox whispers to the tall demon. Jongin shoulder sags down and he pouts.

“I— I got sick.. so mama and I didn’t get the time to think about a new Halloween costume” the vampire’s voice was soft and sad. Jongin tries not to take the comment to heart. The Oh’s are well known for their sharp tongue and sarcastic jokes. Even when they don’t mean it, they sound like a bully all the time. Baekhyun clears his throat and throws his arm over Jongin

“That’s fine! You look like a very scary vampire! Let’s get trick-or-treating!” the strawberry-fox said, trying to lift Jongin’s mood. It worked. The four of them then start to walk their way around the neighborhood (Before Sehun offers to give Yixing’s a piggy-back ride because the zombie was walking too slow).

\---

Halloweens are always delightful in the Spooky Valley. It’s the holiday that the supernatural kids are looking forward to the most since all beings are able to participate together. Not like smelly Corpse Feast Day that is only fun for adult Zombies, or boring Sin-mast days that requires strict rituals by the Demons, Halloweens are way more enjoyable! They get to walk around the neighborhood, door to door, getting different types of sweet treats, and play with friends. 

Their neighborhood is diverse yet peaceful. Even though they are different beings, they try to respect each other as equals. Some supernatural beings, like werewolves and hybrids, have families as neighbors or live as big packs in the area, but not Jongin’s family. The blood-drinking creature usually lives in small packs because they often migrate to places (when you’re immortal, you’ll get bored really easily). Hence why Jongin’s family is the only Vampire family in Spooky Valley, and they have lived here for 7 years now.

His sisters are way older than him, and they have their own friend groups which make the youngest has to play by himself most of the time. Jongin is grateful to be surrounded by his unique friends, it made his experience living in Spooky Valley less lonely.

As they walk, Jongin and the other three knocks on some doors trying to invite more friends to come along together with them. But much to their disappointment, some of their friends had already gone on their own including Chanyeol from the Mummy Park’s and Junmyeon from the Ghost Kims. They continue their journey as a four while they talk about school and games. 1/3 of their buckets are filled now.

When they arrive at their 12th house, an unfamiliar face greets them.

  
“Trick or treat!” they greet the lady on the door.

“Good evening, boys!” She greets with a warm smile, showing her sharp fangs. Jongin eyes widen in surprise.

The lady takes a bowl full of sweets from the back of her door and fills two handfuls of candies to each of their buckets. Everyone gasps in excitement, even Yixing eyes go wider than usual. Jongin was the first to say thank you before the other follows.

“Are you guys from around?” The lady asks and the boys nod. “My name is Mrs. Doh. My family and I just moved in and we’re new to this area. So if you guys don’t mind, I was thinking that you might— Sweetie, come here—” the lady gestured to someone behind the door

“–I was thinking that you might want to show my son around the neighborhood?”

Jongin can see a shorter boy around his age hiding his face behind his mother’s legs. He got a robe tied around his neck, identical to Jongin’s but in black. _Another vampire family._ Jongin finds himself smiling. He never met another vampire outside his family circle before.

“He’s a bit shy, but he wanted to go trick-or-treating. He hasn’t made any new friends yet so, is it okay if he joins you guys tonight? You’d like that wouldn’t you, sweetie?” Mrs. Doh asks patiently to his quite son as she caresses his head soothingly, coaxing the boy to calm down and answer. The small boy nods and hides his face again.

“Of course, Mrs. Doh.” Jongin said politely and stick out his hand, offering it to the shy boy to hold. The kid kisses his mother’s cheeks goodbye and walks out of the house, hand in hand with Jongin.

“So what’s your name?” Jongin asks the boy.

“Doh Kyungsoo..” he answers softly.

The small group takes turns introducing themselves. Their names, their family descendants, and their costumes. Baekhyun has to physically hold Sehun before he has the chance to comment on anything about Kyungsoo’s (original, authentic, creative, never-been-done-before) Vampire costume. Kyungsoo's round eyes widen when Jongin introduces himself as a vampire.

“You’re a vampire too?” the shy boy asks as he finally smiles, revealing his tiny dull fangs.

Baekhyun leads their way to another house as Sehun carries Yixing on his back. The vampire duo walks a bit far behind them, chatting like there’s no tomorrow. Jongin learns that Kyungsoo is one year older than him, and proceed to ask for permission to call him ‘hyung’. The petite boy nods with excitement. He’s the only child of the Doh’s so the prospect of becoming an older figure makes him feel giddy inside.

“I’m a bit thirsty..” Kyungsoo said to himself at one point. Jongin fumbles around to grab at his drinking bottle and immediately offer it to the smaller boy.

“Here, drink some hyung.” Jongin says with an encouraging nod. Kyungsoo replies with a soft _‘thank you’_ before he took a big gulp.

“Ooh! Are these lamb's blood? They’re my favorites!”

“Mine too!!” Jongin replies with a gasp.

They continued to walk and talk about the things that only vampires would understand. Their ancestors, their favorite hunting memories, their favorite blood snacks, and their favorite Vampire heroes..

Jongin has never felt happier. Everything is great.

However, when they reach the 20th house, the dull ache on his jaw starts coming again. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold himself from crying. Jongin greets the house’ owner with a pout, and give a soft thank you when he receives his sweets. Kyungsoo senses the other’s discomfort, but when he wanted to ask, Baekhyun beats him to it.

“Jonginnie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, hyung.. Just a bit tired..” he lied.

“Do you want to go home?”

Jongin shakes his head with confidence, but his face looks like he’s in pain. He doesn’t want to ruin the night, especially because it’s Kyungsoo’s first Halloween in Spooky Valley.

“well, I WANT to go home,” Sehun says “I might be able to stay longer though if only _someone_ can walk quickly by himself.” The Red Crayola Demon turns his neck and glares at Yixing who’s trying to chew on his ears.

“Stop it—Hyung! I’ll drop you if you keep doing that!” Sehun yells. The zombie replies with a lazy smile.

“hmm.. Our buckets are already full too.. let’s head home then.” the Strawberry-fox decides. He leads the way in the front and Sehun follows him with Yixing, leaving the other two behind.

Jongin winces in pain once more, so Kyungsoo carefully asks him what’s wrong.

“I’m.. I’m teething, Hyung..” the younger admits as if he’s embarrassed for not being able to handle the pain.

“Oh.. Do you bring your gummies?” Jongin shook his head and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry for being a party pooper..” he said with a pout.

“No, don’t be sorry Jonginnie, it’s okay..”

Jongin jolts when he felt small palms cupping his face, rubbing small circles on his jaw area. Kyungsoo is trying to comfort him, eyebrows scrunched to the middle. He looks worried. Jongin feels his face getting warm. The soothing palm has already distracted him from the pain, but he relaxes even more when the older starts to sing softly and rubs his jaw to the rhythm of the song,

_“Itsy bitsy vampy creeps out the house to hunt.._

_But down came their fangs and hurt them till it’s numb.._

_Blood keeps them healthy, they must avoid the sun_

_So itsy bitsy vampy can grow and have some fun..”_

Kyungsoo ends his song with a grin, his eyes turn crescent, his full cheeks bunch up. The view brings a huge smile to Jongin’s face. The younger starts clapping and giggling.

“My mum sings that song whenever I’m teething.. D-Does it helps?” the petite boy asks with a small voice, releasing his hold. He’s back to being shy now.

“Of course, hyung! It doesn’t hurt anymore, look!” Jongin clanks his teeth together, showing Kyungsoo that it’s all good now (his jaw still throbs, but the joy in his heart overpowers it.)

Kyungsoo bashfully smiles to the ground. They continue their journey back home holding hands for comfort (As per Jongin’s request, which Kyungsoo accepts without a doubt)

\---

When they arrive at the Doh’s, the ever-so-polite boys greet her again. Kyungsoo's mum saw the two small vampires holding hands and smiles warmly. Kyungsoo let go of Jongin and runs to hug his mother.

  
“Did you have fun?” She asks. Kyungsoo nods shyly as he shows her his full bucket of candies.

  
“Whoaa that’s a lot of sweets, Soo!”

“Mommy! Jonginnie’s a vampire too!” Kyungsoo says excitedly.

“Really?” his mom looks at the said boy who smiles at her, proudly showing his growing fangs.

They talk a bit more, but when Sehun starts to look annoyed, Jongin politely excuses themselves to go home.

“You boys are free to come here to play, alright?” Mrs. Doh said with a reassuring smile as she waves them goodbye.

Jongin glances at Kyungsoo once again and smiles sheepishly before he turns his back and skips his way home.

\---

After saying goodnight to his friends, he runs back to his home with a huge smile on his face. He dashes inside the room, drops his bucket to the floor and hugs his mother tightly. The kid rubs his face to his mother’s stomach, tips of his ears turning red. Mrs. Kim was surprised by his son’s antics.

“Jonginnie? You’re home early, what happened? Did your gum hurts?” His mom asked worriedly. Jongin shakes his head. His mom has to pull him back to look at his face. She was surprised and confused when he sees the boy smiling shyly.

“I made a vampire friend today, ma!” He said, looking up to his mother with a huge grin on his face.

His mother’s face softens, hugging his little boy tightly as Jongin rambles about his new friend. His mother listens tentatively, knowing how meaningful the moment is to his son.

“That’s great, Nini! Tell him tomorrow to come and visit us sometime, okay? I’ll bake some lamb-blood pies for you boys to celebrate. Now go upstairs and wash up.. I’ll put your candies in the fridge.” Jongin nods excitedly and goes to his room.

That night, he rests in his tiny coffin while humming the song he learns from his new friend.

\--------

THE END

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write full-on horror for Halloween, but things are already "horrifying" in my actual life right now so I decided to write a fluff instead hahaha
> 
> I'm very happy to see all the kind comments you guys left on my previous works.. I've posted a lot of works this month, and your support keeps me going. So thank you so so much, you have no clue how much it means to me..
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below, and if you enjoy reading this fic please do drop a Kudo <3 
> 
> Also, If you want to talk to me on Twitter, feel free to hit me up! 
> 
> Hopefully, this short fic can brighten up your day! Wherever you are, I hope you're doing well!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Amor.


End file.
